Naruto has a Pet Cat
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto always tries to help those in need, so when he finds an injured girl on his way back from a mission, he's quite surprised at her extra features, cat-ears and a tail with pink hair, though after helping her, he's now stuck with a dilemma, after helping her, she now wants to be Naruto's slave, what will Naruto do now. Not many cat-slaves story. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I thought this idea may be interesting for someone to write and others to read, though if someone already thought up this story idea please inform me and please accept my apology.**

As Naruto was returning from a mission, since Tsunade wanted some peace and quiet for the time being, at least before Naruto returns, the young Hokage-to-be came across a sight that made him pissed.

A girl with dark pink hair with dark skin was injured, she looked like she was attacked by some wild animals before she managed to escape. (Just look at the front cover for an idea of what she looks like, only injured and rips in her clothes)

Though as Naruto drew closer, he begins to notice the girl has cat-ears and a tail, both in a tiger-strip pattern, shaking his head to ignore that for the time being, even if she does have animal ears and tail, she was still in need of his help, plus he knows how it feels to be different because of his upbringing, so for now it's best to help her and bandage up her injures as best as he can.

After doing his best with the bandages, Naruto saw it was beginning to get cloudy and dark, no doubt that a storm is on it's way, so he starts by creating a group of clones to fan out and find shelter for both himself and the cat-girl, before the storm hits them.

It took 4-5 minutes before one of his clones popped and sent Naruto an image of a cave, so with that in mind, Naruto picked up the girl bridal-style and followed the memory of the clone, seeing the storm getting closer by the minute Naruto found the cave just in time.

After placing the girl down for now, Naruto grabbed his sleeping bag and placed the girl inside to keep her warm, realising he needed to get some wood for a fire and forage for some food, Naruto ventured out into the storm, wanting to save energy, Naruto collected and sealed up some wood in a scroll, then he managed to catch some fishes in a stream using a few Kunais, then sealing them up.

Returning to the cave, Naruto removed his jacket and started a fire, once the flames got strong enough, he then started on descaling and gutting the fishes, skewering them and cooking them near the fire, thanks to Jiraiya being a cheapskate, and mostly paying for booze and women, he spent many-a-night cooking things like this and any leftovers he has he seals them for later or to hide from the perv as payback.

Going down memory-lane, Naruto hears a sound that gets his attention, looking at the girl behind him, who is now awake, Naruto helps her to sit up, hearing the growl coming from her stomach, Naruto hands her a cooked fish and lets her eat, there was plenty so they were content.

After having their full, Naruto and the cat-girl began to talk to each other, with the girl telling Naruto how thankful she was for him saving her life, though Naruto was a blushing mess, since a cute girl with dark-pink hair was thanking him and all, they then got to know each other better, with Naruto telling her how he wants to be Hokage and to get stronger to protect his precious people, which the girl found admirable.

With that in mind, the young cat-girl made her choice, telling Naruto that from now on she was going to be his slave and he was going to be her master, shocking Naruto with her declaration, but what really surprised him was during his shock, the now known cat-slave, grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the sleeping bag with her, granted she wanted to do 'something' with him, but because of her injures, she'd settle for just sleeping with him, for now that is, though as soon as she snuggled up to Naruto she can't help but think to herself, ' _My master is so warm, nya_.' Being half-cat means she's drawn towards warm things, with the said 'warm thing' being Naruto.

How will Naruto explain this to his friends, let alone Sakura and Tsunade, them 2 would knock his block off just by thinking about having a slave nevermind an actual one wanting to be his slave of her own free will, though at the moment, before he could think of anything else, Naruto began to fall asleep, the warmth of the fire and how cosy it was to have someone to snuggle with began to take effect on him, causing him to both unconsciously fall asleep and hug the girl closer to himself, since he's never had anything like this before, it was a new experience that he couldn't help but to enjoy.

* * *

 **As for the pairings, the main would have to be Naruto's new cat-slave, though I'll leave the choice on who else to add on to.**

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Cat-Slave.**


End file.
